Haikyuu! Training Camp Chapter 1
by konatachi17
Summary: The team go on a training camp to improve their compatibility. During the camp certain "BL" events occur which in hind site actually does improve their team work. (note 2 new OC characters are present and as the story progresses the level of yaoi will increase to a certain point-or until I get too shy to write that level of yaoi) Kagehina/Tsukkiyama/Asanoya/Daisuga/Ukatake
1. Chapter 1

Haikyuu training camp

Ukai-coach and Take-sensei were on their way to pick up the boys in the school mini-van for their special weekend away for a training camp in the mountains. Ukai-coach had seen it is as a necessity to co-ordinate the new group of awkward team mates. Considering their last training matches with Aoba Josai and Nekoma, no one could object even if they wanted to. Beside the point, a weekend away in the mountains promised to be quite enjoyable.

Dai-captain gathered everyone in front of the school by 6 am sharp. Hinata and Kageyama where gasping for air after having raced here again to prove who is fastest, this time it was Kageyama's win. "I wo- won't lose again you turd,'' Hinata managed to remark, to which Dai-captain dismissed before the two could get at it again. Tsukkishima lazily strolled towards the meeting area with Yamaguchi following quickly behind. ''Sorry we're late,'' he said with lack of sincerity as the van just arrived. Sugawara, Asahi, Nishinoya and Tanaka appeared from the gym with the supplies they needed for the weekend. Unfortunately Yoriko-san had caught a summer cold so she could not attend to which everyone cringed at the thought of dinner.

They greeted their coach and sensei and packed the supplies into the van. Once all that was done, they all squeezed into the van and where on their way. It would be an estimated 2 hour drive so everyone got comfortable. Ukai-coach had already designated their seats as follows: Kageyama next to Hinata, Tsukkishima next to Yamaguchi, Asahi next to Nishinoya and Tanaka in the back, Daichi next to Sugawara and Hikamori next to Izumi. Asahi was sure his neighbours were going to cause much trouble for him. Hinata and Kageyama sat next to each other avoiding eye contact all together. Tsukkishima put on his headphones to which Yamaguchi protested, "Tsukiiii!/." Tsukkishima reluctantly removes them and replaces them with earphones so they could both listen to which Yamaguchi blushed, "Thanks Tsukki…" Daichi and Sugawara were seated in the front chatting away and laughing like an old married couple. Ukai drove while smoking, listening to Take-sensei with the occasional comment and laugh.

It had not even been 10 minutes into the drive and those two where already at it again. Hinata was complaining about how he wanted the window seat but Kageyama had already settled so he wasn't going to be moving. The fiery red head protested, irritating Kageyama to the best of his ability in order to get that window seat. Needless to say it did not end well as Kageyama unleashed his iron claw grip on Hinata's head with crushing force. "Oww owww owwww! I'm sorry, let me go you turd, I sai-,'' managed Hinata before the van came to an abrupt stop.

"Oiiii you two, why do you think I put you two specifically next to each other. I heard from Daichi too, if you're gonna be on the same team you need to get along. Listen up, if by the end of this ride you two aren't practically inseparable there won't be any dinner for you, understood!?," Ukai coach exclaimed. ''Osu…," the pair managed unresponsively. "Ukai-kun don't you think that's a bit too harsh," Take-sensei commented. "Its fine, it'll be good for them. We mustn't spoil them," Ukai-coach responded as he started the van up again. Take-sensei was not convinced that it was fine but he trusted in Ukai-kun more than he doubted him. ''That's right you two, don't make trouble for everyone," Sugawara scolded in a motherly tone while Daichi stared them down into submission. ''Looks like the kids are getting scolded by mama and papa pfft…," Tsukki remarked to which Yamaguchi praised with the usual, "nice one Tsukki." Nishinoya and Tanaka weren't really paying much attention to the whole thing as they were playing truth or dare rock paper scissors, an invention of their own, against poor Asahi who was starting to resemble the dead more than the living.

Things settled down a bit more. 'Ka-ka-KAGEYAMA-KUN!'' Hinata suddenly blurted out his cheeks dyed a soft pink. ''What is it, why did you just suddenly shout into my ear,'' Kageyama questioned. The van wasn't very big and the seats where close together making it a little too close for comfort for the two. "Ah sorry, ano … just now…that was my bad…so...I'm saying I'm sorry,'' Hinata said as his voiced failed him with each word. Kageyama had to admit that Hinata looked cute at this moment as he apologized. ''Wait cute… no no no no, normally you shouldn't think something like that about another guy,'' Kageyama thought to himself. ''Kageyama-kun...,'' Hinata stared at him waiting for forgiveness. "Damn it Hinata don't stare so much /," Kageyama said with his voice breaking a bit." I was also at fault, so I'm sorry too. Anyway the coach is right if we are going to become the ultimate pair, our relationship must deepen on and off the court," Kageyama said this time a bit more composed. "un…," Hinata nodded in agreement. "…e-eto Kageyama-kun, how do we ''deepen'' our relationship..,'' Hinata questioned blushing as he was thinking of something a bit, how do you say "unwholesome".

Admittedly Kageyama didn't have much of a clue either but he decided to start simple so even Hinata-boke could understand. "How about we ask each other questions about ourselves and just go from there," Kageyama explained. "Osu osu," Hinata responded excitedly and ready to go.

"Okay so I'll go first, what's your favourite colour?'' Kageyama questioned a little too hostile than he should have due to his natural awkwardness in social situations.

To be continued (^_^)/

(please note this is my first try at fanfiction so… so / please be gentle senpai…also shounen ai/ yaoi ahead).


	2. Chapter 2-Favorite color

"Hmm my favourite colour…it's hard to explain…hmm like a blue black midnight colour or something like that…probably," Hinata said. ''Huh!? The hell is that, why does it have to be so hard to understand with you:0 ''probably" you say, just how much of an idiot are you," Kageyama exclaimed in frustration. "Well if I had to say, the closest to this colour …now that I look at it ...it's the shade of your eyes / but don't get me wrong or anything, I'm not saying I like your…eyes or anything," Hinata said as his blush intensified. ''Huh, what are you blushing for / seriously how stupid can you be...bo-bo Boke!" Kageyama said feeling a bit embarrassed as he was caught off guard by Hinata's words. "Oi, tsundere couple could you keep it down…," Tsukkishima said a bit irritated by the whole thing. This time there was no usual "nice one Tsukki'' appraisal from Yamaguchi as he had fallen asleep on Tsukki's shoulder with his lips slightly parted and a light snore. Tsukkishima may have been partly irritated by those two out of consideration for his sleeping friend, more than that he was surprised anyone could sleep through this.

"Anyway Kageyama-kun what's yours?" Hinata questioned with a smile on his face excited to what the answer would be. "Black," he said quite emotionlessly which one could suspect was a lie. "ehhh that's pretty plain and boring…," Hinata pouted as he wasn't quite convinced either. "What do you want from me _ what's wrong with black," Kageyama responded in his own defence. Izumi-kun peered over from the other seat. Izumi-kun had always been over-friendly and knew at least one or two things about each player as a result. It was sort of a hobby of his to ask such trivial things like "what's your favourite food" or "who is your favourite idol", etcetera. In Kageyama's case it seemed he knew Kageyama's favourite colour. "Hmm that's strange, just the other day you said it was a red-orange colour, more specifically and I quote, "like Hinata's hair colour…," or something like that," Izumi said smiling. "Oiiii kora, don't say you're quoting and then add "something like that" in front of it, more importantly don't butt in where you don't belong," Hikamori said as he punched Izumi right in the head. "How mean…," Izumi cried and pouted sitting back down in his seat.

Back to the matter at hand, the Hinata who liked Kageyama's eye colour and the Kageyama who liked Hinata's hair colour where now staring at each other blushing with a red that intensified with each passing second. Hinata stares blankly to which Kageyama retreats his gaze. Silence befalls them neither willing to break the awkwardness of it all. The van makes a sharp turn catching everyone, Hinata the most, by surprise. "Ah my bad," Ukai-coach shouts from the front. "Ukai-kun please be more careful," Take-sensei tries to scold .Everyone was fine though more a less. Yamaguchi was still asleep, looking more comfortable at that as he clung onto Tsukki. Sugawara released his grip on Daichi's arm, as he had instinctively gripped onto it for support, blushing and slightly embarrassed. Asahi had done the same thing but was pretty much crushing Nishinoya in his bear hug. Tanaka was unshaken as he looked over at all his winnings from their game with a satisfied grin on his face. Hikamori was trying to pry Izumi off of him as Izumi clung onto him for dear life. In the case of those two, after hearing each other's favourite colours, they had become overly sensitive to each other's presence. Hinata had been forced to lean onto Kageyama's chest for support and he had not been able to regain his composure. Kageyama was beside himself as to what to do in a situation like this. He slowly brought his trembling hands to Hinata's shoulders in an effort to help Hinata compose himself.

Kageyama panicked and grabbed Hinata's shoulder with a lot more force than he should have. "Nnghh …ka-Kageyama-kun you're kind of hurting me….," Hinata said as he looked up at Kageyama. "Ah, sorry about that…," Kageyama said as he soften his grip and helped Hinata gain his composure again, all while averting his gaze to look out the window. Awkward silence filled the atmosphere between them so much so that you could practically smell it. "So anyway umm do you like volleyball…,'' Hinata awkwardly questioned. He was questioning himself as to why he asked that, of course Kageyama-kun liked, more than liked, Kageyama loved volley ball. "That goes without saying Boke," Kageyama exclaimed. "…but there was a time you know…when I grew to hate it…or rather myself…'' said Kageyama quite seriously. Now that Hinata thought about it the Kageyama he remembered playing against was quite different from how he played right now. "Ba-back when I was known as ou-sama no court (king of the court)…I used to be so alone…," Kageyama said trembling hiding his expression in his hands. Kageyama felt a re-assuring weight on his shoulder. " Look at me, that doesn't matter now, those days are in the past and… and now you're not alone nor will you ever be…because even if everyone else leaves you I'll always be with you …" Hinata proclaimed. "Get a room you too," Tsukkishima mocked to which Yamaguchi murmured in his sleep, ''Nice one Shuukii." One could swear they could see a slight blush on Tsukki's cheeks at that moment but that shall remain a mystery. Realisation. Hinata realised what he had just proclaimed, no matter how anyone from the outside could look at it, Hinata has just proclaimed his eternal love for Kageyama. "Umm no, that's to say…um always to spike your tosses and to…um that is," Hinata said fumbling over his own words. "Thanks Hinata," Kageyama said with an actual smile on his lips. The smile took Hinata aback a bit but he at least managed an "Osu osu..," in response.

The ride continued like that with the two getting to know each other and Sugawara and Daichi chatting like one of those weird old couples with jokes no one else understood. Tanaka was still owning Asahi and Nishinoya at their new invented game, Asahi had given up a long time ago but Nishinoya didn't know when to quit. Yamaguchi was still sound asleep as Tsukkishima couldn't find it in him to wake him. Izumi was chatting on and on to which Hikamori was trying to suppress his need to knock him out cold. Ukai was trying to explain the sport to Take-sensei who had insisted and insisted upon insisting on learning. Ukai could not deny him even if he wanted to. He found it cute how curious he was, almost like a puppy.

To be continued.

(Sorry I took so long, my internet connection was being horrible =_=)


	3. Chapter 3-Team Names

Team Names

"Uwaaaaah it's so beautiful," Hinata said as he peered out the window. They were almost there now, a drive up and there would reach the inn they would be staying at. "Boke! Stay on your side…," Kageyama exclaimed as he playfully punched Hinata over the head. "Oww that hurt you turd," Hinata said to which Ukai-coach responded, "I hope you boys haven't forgotten what I said." Though Ukai-coach was only teasing as he could tell that they had gotten closer now. They may have been using the same speech however the feeling of it wasn't that of rivals but of true team mates.

The van came to a stop leaving everyone puzzled as to what was going on. "Ukai-kun, why are we stopping here only at the bottom, is something wrong…," Take-sensei questioned a bit concerned as he kind of had a good idea where this was going, he didn't like it. Everyone was in a panic, was the van broken, would they have to walk all the way up that mountain. It looked like a 40 minute hike at most and no one was in the mood. Knowing their coach they had gnawing feeling that this was all part of Ukai-coach's plan and they began bracing themselves.

"Okay everyone outside, front and centre," Ukai-coach instructed as he got out the van to which Take-sensei could only mutter a nervous, "Ukai-kun…" as he joined his side outside. Everyone dejectedly filed outside muttering complains. "Che, damn that old man…Oi, oi Yamaguchi…hurry up and wake up…," said Tsukkishima as he gently woke up his sleeping friend. "Hmmm what time is it *yawn* …ahh gomen (sorry) Tsukki /," Yamaguchi said blushing as he realised he had been sleeping on Tsukkishima's shoulder the whole time. "You don't have to apologize …it's not like I minded or anything…This was payback for that strawberry shortcake you brought me the other day / now we're even," said Tsukkishima with a slight, emphasis on slight, blush. (Tsukki doesn't like owing anyone anything and his favourite food is strawberry short cake) "Un no proble-," Yamaguchi tried to say as he was interrupted by Ukai-coach banging on the side of the van. "Oiiii, I said front and centre," Ukai exclaimed. The two hastily join the rest outside in fear of what their coach would do if they decide to take their time.

"Yosh, everyone your training starts now. You are all going to hike up this mountain," Ukai-coach exclaimed with a sly twinkle in his eye. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhh," everyone cried in unison. "Ah don't worry their marked paths and stairs to the top so it's not that major of a task," Ukai explained quite satisfied by his master plan. "Ukai-kun, I don't think that's the problem…after such a long ride I don't think their up to it…I mean aren't you being a bit harsh on them…," Take-sensei voiced his concern. "But it's not like they were doing anything physically demanding by just sitting in their seats, It should be fine," Ukai reasoned. "But still…," Take-chan said still a bit unsure. "Hey trust me ok, I would never put your students in danger…," Ukai said as he tried to re-assure Take-sensei. ''It will be fine," Ukai said as he ruffled Take-sensei's hair. "Don't treat me like a child," Take-sensei complained. "Ahh sorry sorry, you're just so short and you look so young, I couldn't help it…sorry," Ukai-kun said awkwardly while avoiding eye contact with the shorter senpai. "Ukai-kun, you kno- you know that I'm your elder right…you should respect your elders," the flustered Take-sensei managed to express his opinion. "Ah-hem," Tsukkishima interrupted a bit irritated as he couldn't make any further remarks in fear of how the old man might punish him.

"Right…You're all going to split up into teams according to your seating. As a team you will find your way up to the inn…ah Take-chan, I mean Take-sensei can you please grab the maps under the driver's seat," Ukai-kun instructed. "That was close I tripped up and called him that nick name," Ukai-kun thought to himself as Take-sensei handed him the maps looking more flustered than ever. Take-sensei fumbles a bit but he manages to maintain his footing. "Now team KageHina, that's Kageyama and Hinata abbreviated, you will be taking this path, team Tsukkiyama this path," Ukai-coach explained to the teams as he handed them the maps. "Huh, why does my name go last," Hinata immaturely complained. "It doesn't really matter does it Boke," Kageyama bluntly scolded. "Well in the world of anime and manga, its called coupling, shipping if you will. The seme or the more dominant person in the relationship, their name comes first and the uke, the submissive, comes last," Izumi explained in his most eloquent voice. "You sure know a lot of useless stuff don't you," Hikamori commented clearly not as impressed as Izumi-kun wanted him to be. "Yeah something like that, anyway team Izumori…no that's not it, Hikami…hmm doesn't really matter, here you take the stairway on this side," Ukai coach said pointing to the stairway on the right side. The stairs looked steep so this wasn't going to be any easier compared to the pathway, if anything it would be more mentally tasking. "Since I'm taller than you it should be Izumori," Izumi-kun justified. "By like 5 centimetres, whatever. I don't really care," Hikamori scoffed to which Izumi was delighted as he got his way. "Okay since that's settled, team Daisuga you take this path, you should see some stairs after walking for bit," Ukai said as he handed Sugawara a map. "Why am I the uke, I am much more dependable than Daichi," Sugawara questioned with a smile. "I have to agree with him on that, this guy always has my back," Daichi said as he brought in Sugawara into an embrace while ruffling the silver like strands. "That goes without saying," Hikamori vaguely explained. Sugawara didn't still quite understand but just smiled and accepted it. "Last but not least team AsaNoyaNaka," Ukai-kun said as he handed the last map to Asahi-san.

"Pfft so like a threesome," Tsukkishima mocked right on cue. "Nice X'DD nice one Tsukki," Yamaguchi laughed as he playfully slapped Tsukkishima on the shoulder. "Tsukkishima you bastard," Tanaka and Nishinoya screeched in unison. Hinata and Asahi-san just blushed as they were probably thinking something quite un-wholesome. "Tsukkishima please, don't say such indecent things it's embarrassing," Sugawara scolded. Daichi was shaking in irritation as he tried to restrain himself. Kageyama and Take-sensei seemed to be the only ones who didn't understand the reference. "Ok, quiet down. Thanks for the imagery and now we'll be changing the name to AsaNoya and Tanaka," Ukai finally decided. "Doesn't that make me a third wheel," Tanaka questioned. "Ah geez fine you will be team Ace, are we good, good. You all have your cellphones, if there's an emergency just call us," Ukai-kun said as he started moving back to the van. "Wait, just for the fun of it, why don't we give sensei and you a team name, I'm thinking Ukatake," Izumi added. Take-sensei blushed as he realized he was the uke, he was older and so he felt he had failed somehow. "Sure, why not. Last team there has to do 50 push-ups. See you there," Ukai-kun said as he drove off with Take-chan by his side, more silent than usual he noted.


	4. Chapter 4-Baka-senpai

''Ukai-kun you mustn't do that, it's bad for the environment," Take-sensei scolded. Ukai had just casually thrown out his worn out cigarette bud out the window. Ukai-kun could tell from his tone of voice that Take-sensei had something else besides environmental issues on his mind. "Yeah yeah global warming and all that, I'm sorry, next time I will dispose of it properly," he teasingly said as he ruffled his senpai's hair. "Ukai-kun that's no good, you should really keep your eyes on the road," Take-sensei corrected Ukai-kun. At this point Ukai-kun was used to Take-sensei's "scolding", in quotation marks because it was never harsh or anything, more times than often it sounded like friendly advice more than a scold. Either way Ukai-kun Knew that Take-sensei meant well and he always enjoyed seeing Take-sensei's expression of pure sincerity. It was nice having someone who cared for him. At times he would get jealous when Take-sensei would show that face to others, though he never understood why, regardless to say he cherished those moments he got to see that expression.

''….also you shouldn't…treat me like a kid…," Take-sensei said as his voice drifted off with each passing word. His eyebrows furrowed and shoulders tightened. A lump of nervousness rose to his throat, "I'm older than you yet…yet I'm like this," he said as his voice broke. Take-sensei had never been good with confrontations or anything like that, despite his persistent nature. Politeness was like breathing to him so when it came to raising his voice or getting angry, he was beside himself as how to act. Frankly speaking he wasn't sure why he was feeling this way or what feeling it was to begin with, all he knew was he was starting to tear up.

''Okay that came out of nowhere, I was just playing around. Sorry I overstepped my boundaries and was over-familiar. That's right we are just colleagues too so I really shouldn't be, It's always been a bad habit of mine…," Ukai-kun rambled on. He was beside himself as how he should handle the situation. He had developed a soft side for Take-sensei and he never wanted to do anything to upset him in any way. ''I'm sorry…it's not like you over-stepped your bounds…I just...god, why do I always over-think things," Take-sensei admitted his bad habit. "it's just…I'm your senpai and I feel like I should be doing more for the boys…I should be of more use to them and …you too…I'm clumsy and not very athletic…I don't even know much about the sport, I mean my only redeeming quality, persistence, most people find annoying and troublesome…," Take-sensei said as he let out his frustrations. "I wish I was more like you…more dependable…more helpful…I want to do more since…I am your senpai after all…," Take-sensei said as he finished his self-demotivation.

Ukai-kun pondered for a while as to how he could fix this. He wasn't the best at multi-tasking but he did his best because he could see Take-sensei could use a pick-me-up. He managed to string together an opening response, '' what are you over-thinking things for Baka-senpai," he teasingly said trying to lighten the mood. "You shouldn't think so little of yourself, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't even be here. Coaching these boys is one of the most responsible things I've done so far ever since graduating high school. Frankly I have to say thanks," Ukai-kun said easing the tension in Take-sensei's shoulders. "Yeah and you know I wish I could be more like you. If I had been denied as many times as you were, I would have given up on the second or third try. You made their all happen and I'm sure your student's know that,'' said Ukai-kun as he parked the van for a while. He turns to Take-sensei to look him in the eye. ''You don't have to try to do everything, just your best is more than enough. You're doing great learning the sport so far and asking for more from anyone would just be impossible. I literally couldn't have asked for a better partner. Though I have to agree your persistence was annoying and you're a total klutz, but we can't have it all," said Ukai-kun as he moved a hand to ruffle his senpai's hair. He hesitated but Take-sensei's warm smile gave him the go-ahead. "From where I'm sitting it seems to me you're perfect," Take-sensei said smiling trying to hold back the tears. Ukai had said just what he needed to hear to cure his inferior complex. "Okay okay, enough with the mushy stuff," said Ukai-kun as he started the van up again. "Oh yeah one more thing, can I can call you Sensei…it's better than calling you Take-chan / that is if you don't mind," Ukai-kun inquired. "Ah sure …then should I come up with a nick name for you too ...umm let's see...Keishin-kun or...Kei-chan...Uwaaaah," a flustered Take-chan responded. "Um no there's…there's really no need. I'm already used to Ukai-kun and…," said Ukai-kun as he tried not to swerve of the road at the thought of his senpai calling him by his first name. "Ukai-kun it is then," said Take-sensei as he couldn't help grin at how cute Ukai-kun's reaction was just now. Take-sensei felt more comfortable than ever with Ukai-kun. He realised that someone as amazing as Ukai-kun (according to him) could be clumsy at times too. He couldn't help but laugh at himself for having over-thought things through before. Ukai-kun had put his mind at rest and he felt that he was amazing himself in his own ways. They drove for ten more minutes, laughing and joking, their friendship had deepened. They reached the inn they would be staying at. They unpacked their supplies and went to check into their rooms. Their budget wasn't the greatest so Ukai-kun and Take-sensei would be sharing a room and the boys in another larger room.

They prepared for lunch for the boys to eat when they finally got there. Turns out Ukai-kun was actually pretty good at cooking. Take-sensei wasn't half bad but combined with his clumsiness…let's just say it didn't end well. Ukai-kun scolded him for overcooking the vegetables and almost burning himself with the boiling water. For the sake of his safety and Take-sensei's, he ordered Take-sensei to take a break and wait for the teams to arrive outside, it was about time they started arriving.

(Sorry for the late update m (_ _) m had a writer's block…I think you can tell in the way I wrote: p)

.


	5. Chapter 5-KageHina Route

KageHina

"oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh!," Hinata let out as he sprinted up the mountain (as fast as one could on a mountain). "Boooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooookeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," Kageyama shouted not so far behind. Those two were at it again. Without mom and dad (Sugawara-san and Daichi-captain)to scold them, they were really over doing it. "What's wrong Kageyama-kun, can't you keep up," Hinata scoffed. Hinata was undeniably more agile than anyone else on the team and it was playing to his favour in their little race.

"Hinata-boke….I..I WON'T LOOSE," Kageyama shouted as he gave it one last push. He knew that if Hinata-boke won, he was never going to hear the end of it. He could imagine it now, Hinata would start calling himself ou-sama no Yama (king of the mountain) or something else stupid like that.

Kageyama wasn't going to let that happen, he pushed himself past his limits. Just as he was about to pass Hinata, he tripped, hard. Kageyama lay there unconscious, he had face planted really hard .Hinata turned him over, and his face was a bit scratched up, nothing major though. "Kageyama-kun…Kageyama-kun…KAGEYAMA-KUN, Oiiii wake up this isn't funny…," Hinata cried out desperately to no response.

"Shit shit shit, crap what should I do…phone...um… phone…," Hinata said as he frantically tried to dial for help. Low battery. "No way…," Hinata said feeling utterly useless. He had been so excited about the trip yesterday that he couldn't sleep. To pass time he decide to play a little puzzles and dragons, he must have dozed off with the phone still on. "Oh Kageyama-kun's phone, I'll just ...use...that…crap," Hinata said as he realised that Kageyama didn't have one. His majesty had never understood the need for one so he never got one. They were basically stranded.

Hinata could go on ahead and bring back help, but then again it's not like he could just leave him here all alone. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. "Ok think, what do you usually do in these situations…think, think..," Hinata tried to desperately remember what Sugawara-senpai had taught him. Sugawara-senpai was a first aider and he had given the team a basic course on what to do in emergency situations.

"Okay I have to calm down…" Hinata said as he took a deep breath trying to hold back the tears that were blurring his vision now. He placed his head on Kageyama's chest. Kageyama's breathing was normal but in a situation like this Hinata wasn't exactly the best medic. He moved closer to Kageyama's head. He parted Kageyama's lips slightly and he took in a deep breath…

Hinata's lips met Kageyama's as Hinata tried to administer CPR. Kageyama's eyes flew open. "mmoookeeee whamm thefeeeel are yuu doing(translation: Boke what the hell are you doing),"Kageyama murmured as Hinata was still giving him the kiss of life. Hinata opened his eyes to face his majesty's ultimate glare. Their lips parted. "KAKAKAKAKAGEYAAAAAAMAA-KUNNNN ," a flustered red Hinata-kun stammered as he backed away from Kageyama-kun. "Oww, did I hit my head or something. What were you doing just now, "Kageyama said quite confused as to why Hinata had just stolen his first kiss, sort off, and more importantly why was he in pain.

''Umm…ummm…ummm you fwell and and you wouldn't….Kaaaaageeeyaaamaaa-kuuuun,'' Hinata tried to explain the best he could as his tears gave way. "What the- Oiii what the hell, get off of me,'' Kageyama said trying to pry Hinata-boke off of him. He eventually gives up to Hinata-boke's grip. "Okay okay, calm down, now tell me slowly what happened, and could you loosen your grip, for some reason I feel like I've just been run down by a train, it kind of hurts when I breath,'' Kageyama coughed out.

"We were racing…and you fell and then you..you wouldn't wake up…battery low and I just…I thought …," Hinata-boke said as articulate as he could while balling his eyes out.. Kageyama could decipher some of what Hinata-boke had said. A lump rose to his throat and his heart rate increased. Hinata-boke had been so worried about him, the tears soaking his shirt where more than evidence of how much that idiot cared for him. "Shit,'' Kageyama murmured out, he had made him worry so much, he felt so lame for having taken such a fall and passing out on top of that. He really didn't know what to do, how could he stop the tears.

The only thing Kageyama being as awkward and inexperienced in human interaction could think of was what he once read in one of Izumi-kun's manga. He took a deep breath and hugged Hinata-boke back. He was trying his best to remain cool and composed against the wishes of the butterflies forming in his stomach. The was no turning back now.

"I'm …sorry for making you….worry like that, it's okay now, I'm okay, "Kageyama said tightening his grip around the small creature that fit perfectly under his chin, all as an effort to re-assure Hinata-that he really was ok. "Come on, stop crying…I promise to never scare you like that again,'' Kageyama finally said as his face grew red from that embarrassing final line. "Pfft~~~ ahahaha what the hell X'DDD, how can you say something like that X'DD and all ahhahahaha with that typical shoujo anime hero voice XD,'' Hinata-boke broke out into laughter against Kageyama's chest.

At that moment Kageyama tightens his hug,"owww owww owww owwww I'm sorry oww please anything but the death grip," Hinata tries to struggle free from the bear hug. "Huh what are you talking about, this is just a hug,"Kageyama said in a cold tone. "Ka-Kageyama-kun I-I can't breathe," Hinata said as he tapped out. After a few moments Kageyama finally releases him but for some reason Hinata is still clinging to him.

"I'm really glad you're okay,'' Hinata says softly. "Honestly when you wouldn't wake up I could only imagine the worst…like more than who was going to toss to me if you couldn't anymore, I was more afraid at the thought of losing you, I can't explain it, you can laugh if you want but…I really care for you deeply…not just as team mates or whatever, I don't know what you would call it…Lo-," Hinata said as he was interrupted by Izumi-kun and Hikamori who had seemed to have strayed of the stairs (if that's even possible). For the most part it seemed that Izumi-kun didn't have the stamina to go on so he bribed Hikamori, with promise of a certain manga set, into finding a short cut to the inn.

"Oh what do we have here," Izumi-kun said trying to contain his fangirling, fanboying rather (he ships Kagehina). Kageyama practically threw Hinata off of him to the other side of the wood, which kind of hurt Hinata's feelings. "Izumi-teme (Izumi you bastard), don't get the wrong idea…we weren't hugging or anything, we just tripped that's all…seriously what are you trying to suggest, are you stupid or something!" Kageyama-kun shouted as he's tsundere power went into over drive.

''Okay then…Pfft~ such a Tsundere,'' Izumi-kun snorted as he helped his Majesty to his feet. Kageyama slaps his hand away and gets up by himself. "Come on, don't be like that, it's not cute at all," Izumi-kun teased. Kageyama was pissed more than he should have been, with some right though. It felt like Hinata-boke was about to say something really important before those two interrupted.

He moved to help Hinata up with hopes to apologize for having pushed him off so callously but Hikamori beat him to it. "I don't really understand what's going on but I guess we can all help each other up to the inn," said Hikamori has helped Hinata to his feet. "Thanks," said Hinata as he accepted the offer with a smile.

"Oi oi oi what's with that smile…damn it who does this guy think he is…don't touch my Hinata….wait ''MY''…what the hell am I thinking," Kageyama thought to himself trying to deal with his current emotion commonly known as jealousy. He battled with his thoughts like this as they found their way to the inn. Every time His eyes met Hinata's they would both avert their gaze. The situation was awkward but Izumi-kun's constant chattering filled the silence. They finally reached the Inn finding that Mom and Dad were already there (they were the first team to arrive, to no one's surprise, they were the perfect duo, in total synch so doing this much wasn't as hard). Hinata decides to throw away anything he was feeling and go back to ''normal'' so as to not worry anyone. Kageyama can't really confront him about it, how would he even go about bringing it up.

Their sensei brings them food and refreshments and they wait for the remaining teams to arrive.

/m(_ _)m so so so sorry for not updating X( I REALLY DONE GOOFED…I was really lazy and had creative block but I promise by my love for Haikyuu to update weekly ;u; I'm really sorry and feel horrible and I know the feel when a fic isn't updated so yeah I will try my best from now on)


	6. Chapter 6-Tsukki!

Tsukkiyama Route

''Umm Tsukki…not that I don't trust your direction skills or anything but…don't tell me we're lost…?" Yamaguchi asked although he already knew the answer. This had happened twice before when they were kids.

"Urusai (Shut up) Yamaguchi," Tsukki responded, his voice cracked a bit. "Do you honestly think that I don't know where we are," he questioned Yamaguchi who could only respond with a gomen Tsukki. Yamaguchi had to choose his next words carefully so as not to upset the blonde, he had to take control of the situation before they got even more lost.

Even as kids it was Yamaguchi who always found the right way out of their predicament, to which resulted in Tsukki giving him quite the cold shoulder over the next two days or so. Well now they were older so Yamaguchi concluded that this was a fact he could over look.

"Um Tsukki, can we take a short break. I'm kind of tired,'' said Yamaguchi , he had concluded that he could get a look at the map as they took their break, without Tsukki's knowledge, so as to avoid any sort of confrontation all together. "Sure, "Tsukki responded as he figured it was better to gather his wits rather than just wandering around aimlessly.

He was determined to find the right way to the inn, he didn't want to look so useless in front of Yamaguchi. Tsukki never understood why, but it seemed that the only person's perception of him that he gave more than two shits for was Yamaguchi's. As a result he treated Yamaguchi better than everyone else, well as nice as Tsukki could anyway. He takes a quick sip of water and reaches for the map he had placed next to him on the ground. Touch.

Their hands brush up against each other for about a second before Yamaguchi retreats almost as if by reflex. "Whaaaa ummm well ah gomen Tsukki," Yamaguchi apologises his voice cracking beyond his control, all while trying not to overheat. Tsukki had always found this side of Yamaguchi quite adorable, and it took all his will not to attack him right there and there.

Needless to say Tsukki wasn't an idiot and he had figured by now that Yamaguchi had a thing for him. Tsukki hasn't decided what to do about it and frankly he had a thing for Yamaguchi too. However being the sadist he is, it seemed that if they were to ever to be a thing, it was going to be Yamaguchi who had to make it happen. For now Tsukki just enjoyed the show watching Yamaguchi trip over himself all because of his own existence.

Tsukki grabs Yamaguchi's hand and looks him straight in the eye, ''Just now, what were you trying to do Yamaguchi…,"Tsukki says in a provoking tone. At this he earns the most adorkable expression from Yamaguchi, one could swear you could see the steam coming from Yamaguchi's overheating head (please use your imaginations for his expression, it's too adorkable to explain/) as he blushes from ear to ear. "gu-gu-GUMEN SHUKKI!" stuttered Yamaguchi. "Shukki, what the hell that's so cute" Tsukki said trying not to laugh as hard as he could.

"Cu-cute, no-No I'm definitely not cute…that's something only a girl could achieve...I mean I'm pretty plain and and….,''Yamaguchi rambled on and on. It seemed Tsukki's words had packed quite the punch on Yamaguchi. Tsukki had had his fun so he decided to give Yamaguchi a break for now. "Are you questioning me, you're definitely cute. Anyway here, you're better at these things than I am so just get us there," said Tsukki as he let go of Yamaguchi's hand and handing him the map.

"Okay Tsukki," Yamaguchi responds, "Tsukki…thanks for the compliment,'' he manages as his voice trails off. Honest to himself Yamaguchi was beside himself with joy, even though he didn't believe the compliment, he truly appreciated the sentiment. Ever since Yamaguchi was little he was teased for his freckles and then timid personality, naturally it took a toll on his self-esteem. When he met Tsukki all that changed. Tsukki would always defend him, granted it was by teasing the other kids which was ironic, but Tsukki was always there for him. In fact it he would mention on occasion how he found them charming to which Yamaguchi could only respond with a blush and a thanks.

It didn't take long for Yamaguchi to identify all the landmarks and figure out the way back, Tsukki always found that about it him quite amazing. "Okay if we take this path here we should be there in 10 minutes give or take, seems you weren't that off Tsukki," Yamaguchi said with a smile. "Was that an attempt to cheer me up for getting us lost," Tsukki inquired.

"Anyway I grow bored of this, if you don't mind I'm gonna put on my headphones for the rest of the walk," Tsukki sighed out. Most people could find this a bit rude of him to do in such a situation but Yamaguchi knew Tsukki well enough to know that this was just how he was. He accepted this side of Tsukki too despite the loneliness he felt whenever Tsukki did it. "Sure, go ahead Tsukki," Yamaguchi said trying to mask his disappointment as best as he could.

The silence builds as they find their way to the inn. Tsukki followed Yamaguchi close behind, a rare sight indeed since it is almost always the other way around.

"You know Tsukki, I've liked you for a while now…I can't remember how long it's been or when it happened…all I know is I've fallen hard for you. Just being by your side makes me happy, maybe more than it should I don't know. Maybe it's the reason why I can't help but always say your name, Tsukki. Frankly I'm amazed you even allow me to call you that ha-ha, it makes me feel special because only I'm allowed to say it.

For while now I've been satisfied with just being able to be next to you…but recently I feel like…I need to get closer to you…like as more than just friends. Even now , I feel so alone because my words, I can't reach your world when you put on those headphones, when I can't talk to you, that's when I feel the most loneliest…

what am I saying …even if I feel this way…we're both guys to begin with and even if there was some chance I could be with you, I'm not exactly worthy of someone as amazing as you. So let me say this once, I know I'm being selfish and cowardice since my words can't even reach you but…Tsukki, will you go out with me…,"Yamaguchi said as he wiped of his tears.

Tsukki grabs Yamaguchi's hand and mutters, "Sure …why not…,"

"Huh, what are you talking about," Yamaguchi inquires not quite grasping the whole situation. Tsukki takes of his headphones and puts them on Yamaguchi ,"That was pretty unfair just now…just so you know I feel the same way," Tsukki says as he walks on ahead as he could pretty much see the inn now leaving a dumbfounded Yamaguchi behind him. There was no music playing which meant Tsukki had heard everything, every single word and on top of that he had just accepted his confession.

"Dream, am I dreaming right now," Yamaguchi said. It felt so surreal like an out of body experience. "Oi Yamaguchi, what are you spacing out for, you don't want to be the last ones there do you," Tsukki called from the top trying to remain calm and collected because even his heart too was about to beat out of his chest. "Gomen Tsukki," a still shocked Yamaguchi responds as he manages to somehow regain control of his body, barely but just enough to make it to the inn. They were the fourth team, which meant they barely avoided the penalty.

"Yamaguchi are you okay, your face is really red. Don't tell me you have a fever," Tsukki said bringing their foreheads together. That bastard knew exactly what he was doing, this was revenge for Yamaguchi having confessed in such an unfair way. "Yeah, do you have a fever or something, do you need some water or something," a concerned Take-sensei inquires as he hands Yamaguchi a glass of water. "Don't overdo it Yamaguchi," Sugawara-san said in a motherly scolding type of tone.

"Thank you, I'm fine…really. Must be the heat ahahaha,"Yamaguchi manages a nervous laugh. Tsukki stands there with a triumphant smirk as he watches his cute boyfriend. From now on he didn't have to hold back.

/ (*u*) I feel some yaoi coming on/


	7. Chapter 7-ONSEN

ONSEN

"And team Threesome comes in last…despite being the senpais," Tsukki smirked. "Nice one Tsukki," Yamaguchi responded as usual. "T-thanks Yamaguchi," Tsukki slightly stuttered out. "Well that's something you don't hear every day "everyone silently thought to themselves. Even being the way he was, Tsukki had to admit that he was a lot more conscious of Yamaguchi's presence ever since they officially became an item.

"Tsukkishima-teme! Show some respect to your senpais…and that's not our team name you little shi-," Tanaka shouted out before he felt a weight on his shoulder. He looked back hesitantly expecting a death stare from Dai-Captain. "Now now calm down Tanaka-kun," said Ennoshita from behind. "You guys lost fair and square so don't make such a fuss, it makes you look stupid," Ennoshita said bluntly.

(*side note: for those who didn't notice from the anime or don't know the manga Ennoshita Chikara is not my original character but is an actual character. He wasn't so prominent in the anime and I almost forgot about him actually ^^*)

"Chi-chan!?," Tanaka blurted out. Ennoshita-kun wasted no time slapping Tanaka over the head. "What did I tell you about calling me that!," reprimanded a flustered Ennoshita-kun. "Understood ^^; …umm anyway what are you doing here, I thought you couldn't make it because you had to work," Tanaka asked. "I am working, my family owns this inn. My parents said it would be okay if I join in the practice as soon as my shift is done, "Ennoshita-kun sighed out. "Really….so does that mean you have to do what we ask, since the customer is always right,'' Tanaka inquired with a mischievous look on his face. "Ta-na-ka-kun stop making that face, don't harass the employees," team mom scolded (Sugawara-san).

"Sexual harassment," Tsukki uttered out under his breath to which Yamaguchi could only muffle his laughter as he could practically feel Dai-Captain's menacing gaze from across the room. "Nice one Tsukkishima. Anyway once you are all done hear you can take your baths and I will have a surprise waiting for all of you once you are done," Ukai-coach instructed. "Ukai-kun you shouldn't encourage him like that," Take-sensei added, though he had to admit that Tsukki was on point.

The teams were shown to their rooms, first years in one, second years in the other and finally the third years in the biggest room (they were the seniors so no one could complain). However since there were only three of them all together, Take-sensei thought it would be best if they separated the loud ones, so Nishinoya would be with the third years? Tanaka looked slightly disappointed as he was looking forward to owning Nishinoya at their newly invented game. Take-sensei and Ukai-kun will be sharing a smaller room next to the first year room, which was convenient to keep an eye on those two.

There was an onsen at the inn but they couldn't all go at once so they went in room order starting the third years. Ukai-kun and Take-sensei went in with the third years. Ennoshita's shift was done so he went in with the second years naturally. Then came the turn of the first years…

Hinata couldn't keep still thinking about what the surprise could be, he was splashing about in the water trying to figure out what it was, much to Kageyama's irritation. He was still trying to figure out where he stood with Hinata and how to bring 'it' up. It would be so much easier if they weren't currently sitting next to each other basically butt naked in the onsen (they have towels :p) . His face grew red, why is he feeling this way, after all it is just a public bath and Hinata just happens to be sitting next to him.

"I got it! We are going to practise some spiking," said Hinata excitedly splashing about. This was something only Hinata could even conceive as a possibility. "CHE! Hinata-boke just sit still for a second :0 and why on earth would that be the surprise. That's only something you would enjoy. And it's too late to do anything that physical since we just took our baths. And damn it just-," Kageyama was practically seething before Tsukki interrupted the out-burst right on cue. "Hey Ou-sama (king) could you calm your shit, are you that excited by the site of chibi's body, it's unsightly for a king to act on his urges in such a public place pfft, "Tsukki mocked.

"WHO WOULD BE EXCITED BY THIS CHIBI- AND we're both guys so-and…,"Kageyama tried to defend while submerging his embarrassment in the water. Usually by now Hinata would have responded to the chibi comment but he was also now submerging himself in the water trying to not think too much about Tsukki's comment and Kageyama's reaction to it. Could Kageyama-kun actually be looking at him in "that" way, they were both boys so there was no way right…

"Oi Yamaguchi, are you okay. Your face is really red," Tsukki noted. "Nnghh wah…Ah yeah I'm fine...hnn,"Yamaguchi responded. "Come on let's get out of here. You're overheating, how cute," Tsukki said teasingly. Yamaguchi could only blush. He was doing it again, teasing him, calling him cute and stuff and the heat from the heat wasn't helping his state. Yamaguchi stood up to get out the water, he was so light headed that he almost slipped but Tsukki was right there to catch him. ''T-thanks Tsukki," said Yamaguchi. Tsukki's hand gripped onto Yamaguchi's slender waist (lol I'm sorry for my writing skills) and slowly moved down to his hips.

"Sorry my hand slipped," Tsukki said with a smirk before moving his hand away. Tsukki was having too much fun teasing Yamaguchi and there wasn't much Yamaguchi could do to stop him, after all Tsukki had been his first love ever since he could understand the concept of liking someone in that kind of way.

Meanwhile silence filled the onsen as neither of the two were willing to bring it up. Kageyama decided to take the lead but he refrained from looking at Hinata. "So about …about what happened earlier…I never THANKED you for saving me, kind of and well it…shit how do I say this," Kageyama said awkwardly as usual, he wasn't good at this whole liking someone thing. "I guess what I'm trying to say is…I LIKE you…I like you in that way you idiot, the way in which I want to tou-," Kageyama said before being interrupted by the sight of Hinata practically drowning in the water.

He frantically pulled Hinata out the water just enough to give him room to breathe. "BOOOOOOKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ARE YOU OKAY?! ," Kageyama shrieked out. "Hnnnnggh waaaa hagehya…maa-kyun (Kageyama-kun) waaah ….what happened, "Hinata murmured out. "You idiot don't ever scare me like that. Fuck, you should know your own limits," a slightly teary Kageyama-kun said. Hinata could hardly believe his eyes, Kageyama was crying, well about to anyway. How was he supposed to respond to this and on top of that he had a nagging feeling that he had just missed something really important?

All he could do was act on instinct. With the little strength in his body he moved in and hugged Kageyama. "I'm sorry…I didn't want to say anything or admit my own feelings…I really…hnnnnggh…I really like you Kageyama-kun, I didn't notice until it happened but I like you…not like in the way were I want you to toss to me but like…like you know..," Hinata confessed still hugging Kageyama. "Yeah I know…I like you too, in that way …," Kageyama admitted, a little relieved that Hinata hadn't heard that mess of a confession. "WAAAH…no umm Kageyama-san I think my like might be a bit different from your like," Hinata said releasing Kageyama from the embrace.

"Who the fuck is Kageyama-san (basically the equivalent of saying Mr Kageyama *excuse my weebness) and my like is definitely the same as yours okay….it's the kind of like where I wanna be with you all the time and like do that stuff with you like going on dates, or holding hands or ki-kissing your face, gaaah I like you, you idiot," explained a flustered Kageyama. "G-good then…But I definitely like you more so I win," Hinata said as it all sank in. "No way you idiot, if anyone likes anyone more it's definitely me so I win," Kageyama responded.

This went on for a while as they moved out of the onsen and into the changing rooms. No one else was there which meant they had to hurry or deal with the consequences of keeping Coach waiting. Hinata decided to put an end to this battle. He closed the distance between his and Kageyama's lips. "This time it wasn't CPR okay heheh yay I win," Hinata said with a wink. "Why you little…," Kageyama was speechless and defeated.

(I hope I will update sooner this time, life happened and yeah I'm sorry, really gomen :v)


End file.
